Twinlight
by Meganlucy
Summary: Just a One shot which I wrote for a contest. Had to make and write a character into the Twilight saga. Introducing - Stephanie Swan, Bella's twin sister. What happens when she goes to visit Bella and her her Fiancée? and when she meets Jacob?


_**Twinlight**_

**This is just a little one shot I wrote for a contest where you had to make up your own character and write them into the Twilight Saga. I went for something very different. I came third and was told that "it really captures the story both ways...Team Jacob and Team Edward"**

**Right here goes... this is set at the end of Eclipse just before Jacob runs away. Forget bout Renesmee in this rewrite.**

Hey, my name is Stephanie Helen Swan. I am identical twin sister to Isabella Maria Swan. I live with my mother and stepfather in Jacksonville. Our parents divorced when we were 6 months old. Isa, as i like to call her was always "daddy's little princess" where as I was the oposite. Till I was about 6 years old the two of us were sent off to spend the summer with our father Charlie. I hated visiting him, even at a such a young age I blamed him for not being there for us, for him and mom's divorce and for the fact that there was no constant father figure in my life. I refused to go to charlies every summer. Of course Isa still went for all those years being Charlie favourite.

I love my sister so much but we are total oposites. Isa was always so plain and boring and so shy. Where as I like to stand out in the crowd and go out shopping with my many friends. I loved Phoenix but was so happy that we were moving to travel with Phil. I love Phil he has been more of a father to me than Charlie ever was. I so shocked that Bella decided to move back to forks to live with Charlie. She thought she was being a burden on mom and Phil and she even tried to convince me to move with her, but there is no way I was leaving mom. I love living in Jacksonville. Having a gorgeous tan all the time, amazing shopping, great new friends, I was living the life. But i really missed my sister.

The biggest shock though was when she called me to tell me she was engaged! I remember mom telling me about some guy called Edward who was my sisters boyfriend which was a shock enough but engaged!. My little shy, insecure sister is going to settle down? And at aged 18? What is she thinking! What about living? What about all the other guys out there? Yes I was happy for her but i just couldnt belive it. I decided I had to go down there and meet this guy. I was away with my friends when he came up with Bella to visit mom and so have yet to meet him.

I decided to do a little road trip now that school had finished and I had graduated. I borrowed Phil's car and packed enough clothes for a week. I was gonna stay at a hotel when i got there. There was no way i was going to stay at Charlie's. So I drove away from the gorgeous heat of Jacksonville and headed for rainy Forks. I doubt I will even be there for a week. I never could stand the weather, among other things.

Once i was a few hours away grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Bella's new number. I tapped my hands against the steering wheel waiting for her to answer. "Hello?" came Bella's voice through my phone eventually. "Isa! its me Steph! I got a surprise for you.. I coming up to visit you!" I smiled wide to myself so excited to see my sister. "Stephanie! Oh my gosh thats great! Ive missed you so much. When are you coming down?" Now this was the bit that was really gonna shock her but I wanted to do it this way so she couldnt talk me out of coming down like she has been doing for while now. "Well if I push the pedal down to 100mph i should be there in say 2 hours? Where shall I come to meet you and this new fiance of yours? And dont say Charlie's house."Bella was stunned to silence, I actually thought she'd hung up on me.

"Isa are you there?" A few more beats of silence when she eventually cleared her throat and spoke again. "You on your way now? Stephanie.. I wasn't expecting this, you should have called earlier... I'm kind of busy..." I cut her off. "No Isa! not another word! I will be there in two hours. What did you expect? I refuse to come to this wedding without meeting this Edward guy and seeing for myself if he is good enough for my sister. Now I repeat where should I meet you? Ooo and its doubtful, but is there any hot guys down there? Maybe you could set me up with someone or something I cannot go a week without going out with a guy." Bella was just silent again, proberly soaking this all in but i do tend to ramble on and not let anyone get a word in edgeways.

She just sighed "Fine i proberly should of guessed you would do this anyway. Why dont you come meet me at La Push, First beach. You remember that?" She totally ignored my question about the guys. Like I said earlier we are totally oposites, Isa had never had a boyfriend before Edward where as I have had many. "Yeah I remember of it but i'll have to ask directions when i get near there. Tell you Fiancee to come to! I cant wait to meet him. Is he a hottie like mom said? If so you will have to be careful, i might steal him off you!" I joked, she didn't find it funny.

"Ah Isa just the chatterbox I always remembered" I said sarcastically. You would think she would be happy that im coming! "Anyway Sis i will meet you at the beach in two hours. Cant meet to see you. Mucho love.." I hung up before she said anything else and stomped on the gas pedal. La Push here I come!

I drove past the sign for La push and headed towards where I asumed the beach was. I was practically bouncing in my seat. I looked around the village as I drove, keeping my eye out for any guys. I drove around a corner slowly and saw a guy walking down the road on crutches and he had his arm in a sling. He was big, as in tall and bulky. He has black hair that was enither short nor long. Hmm i cant decide if he is hot without seeing his face.

I slowed the car right now next to him and rolled down the window, platering a bright sexy smile on my face. "Excuse me?" He turned slighty and bent down, looking through my open window. I just grinned. He. Was. Gorgeous! I opened my mouth to ask him directions to the beach and maybe even his phone number when he said "Bella?" His face was squished up in a confusion. Great just great he must know my sister. I just sighed. "Erm.. no my name is Stephanie but you can call me Steph" I winked " Do you know my sister Isabella?"

He was giving me this weird look, not a good sign. "Erm yeah. I mean yes i do." He was rubbing his eyes then shooting weird looks at me. "Wait. You must be Bella's twin... I havnt seen you in years!" He had brightened up slighty, I think he got confused and thought I was Isa and for some reason he wasnt happy to see me, or her i mean. Wait he said hed seen me before..."Do I know you? Have we met or something?" He smiled a small smile at me, still looking me up and down. " My name's Jacob Black. We used to play together when we were like 5, I remember pushing you into the lake and then you beating on me." He laughed a little and so did I as the memory hit me.

"Oh my! Jacob! I remember you now." I very obviously looked him up and down. " You grew up well" I smirked at him and he smiled back. " So did you Steph, you look so much like your sister, yet so different." I rolled my eyes at that. "Bella and I may be identical twins but we are polar oposites, trust me on that. Anyway would you like to go have a coffee with me or something? Have a catch up?" I was totally flirting with him and how could I not? He was totally my type. He thought it over and then smiled at me "Sure, there's a great little cafe just around the corner"

I parked my car up on the other side of the road and and fluffed up my hair and put on a little lipgloss then got out and walked over to him. I sent Isa a quick text saying that I was delayed and I will meet her later. I strode over to him confidently and put my hand through his elbow being carful of his cast and crutches. He smiled down at me and we started walking down the road. "So how did you do this anyway?" I asked him gesturing to his leg and arm. He frowned slightly and said "Motorcycle accident." Ooo a touchy subject but, motorcycle. Hmmn i always liked a guy who could ride a motorcycle and he seemed like he had an edge which I loved.

We walked into the cafe and sat across from each other smiling and not saying anything. I have a weird feeling deep inside of me that he was the perfect guy for me. He was everything thing I looked for in a guy but have yet to find. Time passed as we sat there sharing stories from when we were very young. He looked me in the eye the whole time. His eyes were sparkling and he was just smiling at me and hanging onto my everyword. I spent the rest of the day with Jacob and made plans to meet him tomorrow.

I eventually went to see my sister and met her super hot fiancee and his gorgeous family. Cant believe she managed to get him, but i am so happy for her. Bella gave we a weird look when I told her about Jacob and when I joked that I was already in love with him. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

I crept over to the door pressing my ear against it, totally confused as to why she reacted like that. She was talking to Jacob, I heard that much but it was silent for a while until I heard Bella shout "IMPRINTED!" I bit my lip totally confused. What the hell does that mean? I have no idea but i got a feeling life will never be the same again.


End file.
